leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dravengron/Fengar , The Lord of Darkness
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |health = } |attack = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |range = } |rangetype = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Fengar, The Lord of Darkness is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Fengar's abilities have no cost related to them. His secondary resource bar tracks his unique mechanic: Dark Energy. Fengar starts the game with 100 Dark Energy and can have up to 100 ( 50 'Awakening's''' Ranks'') Dark Energy. Fengar will generate 5 Dark Energy whenever he hits an enemy with a basic attack and 10 Dark Energy whenever he lands his basic abilities. Dark Energy does not decay idly. If Fengar has 50 Dark Energy, his next basic ability will consume such amount, allowing him to cast it again within the next 3 seconds. }} | }} Fengar invokes obscure flames over a selected area for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage each second to enemy units within 400-range. |description2 = If a second Shadow Flame is casted within the first one, the new flames will be consumed, engulfing all champions within 400-range, creating a burst of magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 625 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |cooldown = }} | }} Fengar changes his twin blades with his scythe, causing his basic attacks to deal bonus magic damage to all enemies in a cone in front of himself. |leveling = |range = 500 |cost = 10 |costtype = Dark Energy per Attack |cooldown = }} | }} Fengar rushes in a straight line, dealing magic damage to all enemies he passes through. |description2 = If a second Shadow Rush is casted, Fengar will blink to the cast point of the first, dealing additional magic damage to all the enemy units stroke by the first Shadow Rush. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |cooldown = }} | }} Fengar increases his maximum Dark Energy pool. |description2 = For the next 15 seconds Fengar is imbued with power of darkness, making him get bonus attack speed and ability power, aswell as causing Shadow Energies to not consume Dark Energy. |description3 = For Awakening's duration, Fengar can use Liberation once, inmediatly ending Awakening's effects. |leveling = |leveling2 = % % }} Fengar starts to channel for 2 seconds, Liberation's channel cannot be interrupted by crowd control effects that inhibit abilities, but Fengar can still be disabled. |description2 = Once the channel completes, he unleashes all the dark energies, dealing magic damage to all enemies within range. Liberation's damage is increased by 1% for every point of Dark Energy consumed. |leveling2 = % AP)}} |range = 650 |cost = 100% |costtype = Dark Energy |cooldown = }} | }} Category:Custom champions